


She's Leaving Home

by agentskennedy



Series: Leon Kennedy/Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentskennedy/pseuds/agentskennedy
Summary: One-shot in which Leon and his former partner (READER INSERT) are reunited after being apart for several years.





	She's Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, I'm writing another one-shot with Leon???  
> I'm just really enjoying writing lately and Leon is such an easy character to write, I think.  
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I've been enjoying writing!

You stand on the platform of the hustling train station, arms crossed and luggage dutifully by your side as it has been for the last five or so years. You've been working at the D.S.O. for that long. While you'd always thought it a cliche like something out of  _The X-Files_ that government agents were pretty much always on the road, you'd come to find that you'd been living out of a suitcase longer than you'd been living in your apartment.

 _What color are my living room walls?_ You suddenly wondered as you stared off at the time clock across the tracks from you. You realized that you weren't sure. Assignments came one after the other, sometimes while you were still in the car on the way home from the last. 

Were you lonely? Sure. You couldn't even have a pet fish, you spent so little time at home. You were warned that this would be the case when you took the job, and though you acknowledged this, it didn't mean the sting of loneliness was any less painful.

There was only one time in your life when you felt true companionship and a reciprocated affection. The memories were drifting back now and you tried to close your eyes and think about something else, please God, anything else. But it was useless. You could see the events play behind your eyelids like a movie projector, clear as day:

 _The crisp hotel sheets brushed across your skin as you turned over to look at the man laying next to you. He was still asleep even though the sun had long ago started demanding entry into the room, pushing its soft rays through the slits in the window shades. Long shadows from the wooden slates on the shades crept across the bed and up the wall. Everything felt so perfect. You wished you had a camera on hand to capture this moment, though you knew you'd never forget it anyway. Your partner's head on the pillow, his blonde hair was tossed across his face and he had a couple of days of stubble on his face. He had the sheet pulled up to his chin but you knew if you could see his neck and chest, you'd find the evidence of your love-making all over him. You'd never been much for leaving hickeys until you met him. It had disgusted you in the past when you saw them on other people._ That was immature, high school stuff,  _you always said. But you couldn't resist the temptation when his body was near yours. He drove you absolutely wild. You felt your body throb as the memories of the night before came rushing back and you considered waking him up. It embarrassed you to think that you missed him when he was asleep. You'd never loved anyone so fiercely. In fact, you suddenly couldn't remember ever having loved anyone before...._

You glanced down at your watch and cursed the late train under your breath. You hated having so much free time. It left too much time to linger on the past. There was danger in solitude and boredom, and that was one reason that you missed having a partner. It was for the best though. Having a partner as a lover had become a distraction. You wanted to scream as your mind forced you to recall the moment that left you alone yet again... 

_"Leon Kennedy, leave a message." You'd never been happier to get someone's voicemail. You felt you owed it to Leon to tell him what had happened but you didn't want to hear what he would have to say in return._ _The feelings you two shared for each other had finally managed to get someone hurt. You couldn't let it happen again._

_That sort of mission had become common place by now. Only the names and locations changed. This person or that was caught here or there with a virus sample dangerously close to recalling the days of Umbrella. You distinctly remembered always wondering when everyone would learn their lesson._

_"Let's split up." Leon suggested._

_"Leon Kennedy, are you dumping me on a mission? That's almost worse than breaking up with someone over text!"_

_"Haha, you're the only person I know who would make jokes at a time like this."  He said as he slipped an arm around your waist and pulled you into his chest._

_"And you're the only person I know who would flirt at a time like this!"_

_Leon winked and let go of you. "Be careful." He then turned a corner and disappeared from sight._

It all happened so fast after that. You remembered seeing the target escaping in the distance so you yelled out to Leon to catch him. He started to run, but when he noticed you struggling to fend off some mutated creature the target had released in an effort to buy himself some time, he turned and came back. Not only did the target escape, but Leon ended up hurt. He was in the hospital for weeks. 

You visited him every day until one morning as you sat in your car outside the hospital you found that you couldn't bare to go inside. Instead, you went home, made a few calls to the D.S.O., and requested that you become a solo agent. You reasoned that everyone would be safer this way. 

Sure, he was your partner and whether or not you'd been sleeping together he would've come to help you, but you couldn't help but feel it was your fault somehow. As he yanked you back out of the creature's grasp, you could see in his eyes that he wasn't thinking straight. Rather than helping a partner he was desperately trying to save you. You knew there was a difference. 

_You'd been silent for longer than you realized after the beeping that indicated you could leave your message. You breathed slowly and you realized you could only say one thing._

_"I'm sorry. I lov-" The phone beeped again and you knew you'd been cut off...._

You still wished even now that you'd called again to leave the rest of the message, but you couldn't risk having him answer the phone. You'd been lucky enough to catch him while he was away but what if he'd walked through the door or gotten out of the shower or something right as you called the second time? No, no this was best. And besides, he knew what you wanted to say. ... Right?

A glazed look in your eyes, you glanced over your shoulder to a couple waiting for a train behind you. They were embracing and kissing as a train pulled up. You recognized the pain of inevitable separation in their eyes. 

_You sat up in bed holding the sheets above your chest as you saw Leon pace the bedroom floor._

_"I just don't like when they separate us for these individual missions."_

_"Leon, it doesn't matter. I'll only be gone for like... a week at the most."_

_"That's not the point... Why give us partners if they're gonna separate us like this?_

_"You're gonna pace a hole in the ground at that rate. Don't be so paranoid. It's_  one _mission. I've been working them for as long as you have." When he didn't respond, you decided to joke. "And everyone knows I'm the better agent anyways."_

_This got his attention and he turned to smirk at you. "Is that so?"_

_"Yes actually. Now come to bed before I kick your ass."_

_"Oh, I like it when you tell me what to do."_

_"That's interesting, seeing as you don't listen!" You patted the bed next to you._

He had crawled back into bed just as you had asked, and you saw that same look of pain in his eyes that you saw on the couple now. The woman was walking backwards onto the train blowing kisses to the man and you could tell that tears were welling up in her eyes. 

_"Stop being so dramatic, I didn't wear waterproof mascara today." You whispered into Leon's shoulder. You weren't sure he could even hear you over the sound of the airport intercoms calling out the now boarding flights. You heard your flight number but you let him hold you a little longer. He eventually pulled away and then pushed a strand of hair behind your ear._

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Leon smirked._

_"Oh please. That doesn't leave much!"_

_You kissed the corner of his mouth, leaving a red lipstick mark. "Sorry, I forgot I was wearing that!" You licked your thumb and reached up to wipe it off, but Leon grabbed your hand before you could touch it._

_He tugged you back to his chest and whispered in your ear. "Leave it."  He then let go of you and took a step backward. His way of saying goodbye._

_You didn't say anything to each other after that, only smiled. You walked backwards towards the gate and your mind was on loop; don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry...._

You weren't the sentimental, mushy type. You never had been. Yet you always melted when Leon would momentarily abandon his snarky demeanor and be sweet and caring like that moment at the airport when he held you. On all of these individual missions, he always acted as if each trip to the airport or train station would be the last. You secretly loved that even though you rolled your eyes when it happened. 

You snapped out of your daydream as you felt someone watching you. Intently. There was no mistaking the feeling. You frantically inspected your surroundings. Then you saw the source of the feeling. 

You winced as you spotted the tall blonde across the tracks from you, apparently waiting for another train. He was frozen, some woman standing next to him. She was glancing down at a PDA type device. 

You felt jealousy wash over you immediately following the shock of your unexpected eye contact. 

You crossed your arms and dropped your head. You hadn't seen him in... three years? You didn't remember. But you suddenly felt guilty that your first reaction was to feel jealous.

 _I guess I always expected some fictional dramatic moment where Leon would swear off ever having partners again._  You glanced back up at him, still lost in your thoughts. _He would become hard and cold and wouldn't want to ever get attached to someone else. Certainly not a female partner. He would find her naive and she would try to win him over, warm him up, soften the shell that I had created when I left... And then..._

You stiffened. You didn't want him to forget about you. You didn't want someone else to take your place. You only ever wanted him to be safe. You cared too much to distract him. You loved him too much to allow him to risk his life for you again. Why were you being punished for that!  

The woman looked up from her PDA and glanced at Leon. She followed his gaze and met your eyes. You could see her saying something, perhaps asking who you were, if something was wrong. But Leon didn't answer. Instead, he began to step forward and your heart flipped as you realized he intended to cross the tracks and close that distance between you.

You started to step forward too. 

And just when Leon was about to step down onto the tracks, your incredibly late train finally arrived. You ran to the side, wanting to see Leon one last time before the train obscured your view and separated you again, but it was faster than you. You wanted to yell out to him, but you'd suddenly lost your voice. 

You felt your heart in your throat as you grabbed your luggage and ran onto the train. You frantically hurried to a window on the other side of the train, threw it open and looked out into the crowd. You could see the woman with the PDA looking around too. "Leon!" She yelled out. Your heart continued to pound, blood roaring through your ears as the voice over the intercom announced that the train was going to pull out of the station as quickly as possible in order to gain back some lost time.

After a minute or so, you had to admit you wouldn't find him. You felt the train began to move. You slid down into the seat and stared off into the distance.  _I've lost him again oh my god I'm such a fool an absolute idiot I'm-_

You were sucked back out of your thoughts when you heard a familiar voice coming from behind you. "Is this seat taken?" 

You turned to see Leon standing there. He was disheveled and slightly slick with perspiration after running across the tracks to catch you. 

"I-" You tried to think of a witty remark but your mind blanked. He slid down into the seat across from you. 

He ran a hand through his hair to fix it. You were both quietly panting. He glanced around the cabin of the train. "Where are we going?" 

"We? Oh uh..." You suddenly couldn't remember your own name let alone where this train was going. You then gave a tired smile. "I don't know. Does it matter?" 

"I guess not." Leon smiled back. 

You slipped out of your seat and into the one next to Leon. Silence surrounded you, but it felt alright and natural. You'd waited all this time to say so much to him, but now it all felt unnecessary. Words were too primitive for this moment. Instead, you pressed your face into his neck and he held you to him as the train sped down the track. 

 


End file.
